1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to an overvoltage protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When powering on an electronic device, the voltage of a circuit of the electronic device may be raised above its load, that is, overvoltage may occur. The overvoltage may damage some electronic elements of the circuit. Therefore, an overvoltage protection circuit is needed to solve the above problems.